There Was Nothing Spectaculur About Her
by sikeminatural
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a mysterious woman in a diner and then strange things start to happen.
1. Eyes Like a Demon

** Eyes like a Demon**

There was nothing spectacular about her, Dean just turned and caught her eye. She smiled at him but he looked away, already forgetting about her. She frowned but she walked over a table and sat down. Sam, who was at another table, checked his watch impatiently. Why did Dean always insist on stopping every half hour? Well maybe not every half hour but couldn't they just have an uninterrupted trip? At this rate they wouldn't make it to Seattle before dawn. Dean however had more pressing concerns. He was convinced that someone was staring at him; and it wasn't Sam. Sam was probably doing that 'checking watch and sighing impatiently' thing. He half turned and saw that it was the woman whose eye he'd caught. She was cute, but she wasn't his type. She looked away when he turned and Dean smiled to himself. Sam watched this with raised eyebrows, so now Dean was making eyes at some random chick. Great. If Dean had his way they wouldn't be out of town until Wednesday.

After what seemed like at eternity Dean arrived at the table with his food and a coffee for Sam. Sam took a sip of his coffee after giving Dean a 'look', he grimaced – the coffee was crap. Sam shook his head at Dean and said,

"It seems as if you have an admirer" in a mocking tone. Dean smiled,

"Yeah, I noticed…it's nice to know that someone appreciates my good looks" Sam shook his head and he looked at the woman again; there was something weird about her. Her eyes bore right into his and he looked away quickly.

"I don't know Dean, she seems a little weird" he said uneasily.

"That's rich coming from you Sammy, we're not exactly what you'd call normal are we? We can't judge anyone dude, not with our track record" Dean replied, although he had to admit that the hair on the back of his neck were standing up. Sam remained quiet; there was something familiar about her…he shrugged. It'd come to him eventually. He checked his watch again and he looked up impatiently,

"Aw, Dean come on! You can finish that in the car…I'll drive" he said just before he drank the rest of his coffee.

"No, _I'll _drive" Dean said quickly. Sam muttered something under his breath and Dean rolled his eyes. As Sam paid the bill he noticed that the woman was still looking at him. Now that he was looking at her, there was something familiar about her.

"Hey, er do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't know, do you?" she replied in a sharp voice.

"Well I though that maybe you did…only you've been looking my way…." Dean trailed off as the woman laughed.

"Looking your way? No, honey you've been looking at me"

"No, I haven't" Dean said uneasily.

"So how did you know that I was 'looking your way', you got eyes at the back of your head or somethin'?"

"N-no" Dean stammered just as Sam came over. He threw her one last look as they left the diner. _Sam was right,_ he thought as they made their way to the Impala _she is weird._

"Lemme guess, you got her number?" Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Dean practically yelled, "The chick's crazy". Sam chuckled and shook his head as he got into the passengers seat.

**Monday Night.**

Eventually the brothers reached their destination. They'd spent the best part of a day driving there. Halfway through the journey Sam had taken over and driven the rest of the way. Dean wished that he'd opted for coffee back at the diner. Sam however couldn't stop thinking about that woman at the diner so he was in no position to be falling asleep. It's just that she looked so familiar. Maybe Dean would know where she might be from. He called Dean's name but Dean had dozed off in the passenger's seat. Sam froze for a moment as he remembered that stupid picture that Dean had on his phone. The one with the plastic spoon. Sam shook his head, he was too mature for that. Besides, he didn't have a plastic spoon.

"Dean…" Sam called again.

"What…" Dean said as his eyes opened slowly.

"That woman, did she look familiar to you at all?" Sam asked knowing that Dean probably wouldn't be too happy about him waking him up.

"Whoa, whoa, you woke me up just so you could ask me that? Dude, are you insane? I just want to sleep," Dean paused then said, "But yeah she did look familiar" Sam sighed, he had been hoping that Dean would have a name or location that they could use to discover this woman's identity. Sam drove around for a while until he found a motel that looked decent. He parked the car, a little carelessly Dean thought as he winced when the car seemed to hit the kerb. Next time he was going to bulk order his coffee. _Anything _as long as Sam didn't have to drive his baby.

Just then Sam's phone rang, Sam answered it quickly.

"Hello," he said as he realised that he hadn't checked the number.

"Sam?" the caller said simply.

"Who's asking?"

"_I know what you did to her…I know what you did to Madison!" _and the line went dead. Sam stared at his phone in disbelief, his face white with shock. Dean - who'd gone to check in - came over to the car.

"Sam, what's taking you so long?" he asked when he'd opened the door. He saw Sam's face and a panicked expression appeared on his own face.

"Sam? Sammy what's wrong?" he asked. Sam just continued to stare at the phone in disbelief.

"Sam!" Dean barked and Sam looked up as if he'd just noticed Dean standing there.

"What?" he said quickly.

"Is everything okay?"

"What…uh...Oh yeah" Sam mumbled incoherently. Dean raised an eyebrow, Maybe Sam needed some sleep. He shuddered slightly, he didn't get much himself these days.

'_You're gonna die, Dean and this, this is what you're going to become!' _He saw that everytime he closed eyes. Himself with demon black eyes, blood splattered all over his face. Telling Dean that this would be his destiny.

Sam and Dean made their way to their motel room. Sam still wasn't saying much so Dean went to have a shower. _I know what you did to Madison._ Those seven words kept on running through Sam's mind. Sam sighed, he had to snap out of this; for Dean's sake. Besides, it was just a stupid phone call; a one off. Just then his phone beeped to say that he had a message. Sam picked it up wearily and saw that it was from an 'unknown sender'. He took a deep breath and opened it. His heart stopped as he read what it said '_You killed her and now I'm going to kill you'. _He felt fear rising up in his chest. Someone knew and they were after him. Maybe he could track this person down but that was impossible without a number. He wondered if this was anything to do with that woman in the diner. He couldn't help remembering the way her eyes had locked on to his. Sam shuddered as he remembered how dark her eyes had been. Kind of like a demon's.


	2. Voices

Chapter two - Voices

**Chapter Two - Voices**

Dean had just sat down with a beer when he heard it. A small voice whispered something in his ear or maybe it was a voice in his head – he wasn't sure. '_Sammy hates you…he wants you to die!' _ Dean jumped up and his beer bottle dropped and smashed. Dean gulped suddenly as if he didn't have enough air. The motel room seemed smaller; the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't breathe…the walls got closer and closer until-

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean looked up, Sam was beside him; there was a concerned look on his face or maybe it was on of disappointment? Dean didn't know. He didn't care if he seemed paranoid; he moved backwards as if he didn't want to be near Sam. Sam frowned,

"Dude are you okay?" Sam asked/

"I'm fine" Dean replied shortly. He glared at Sam for a few seconds and then he stood up,

"I'm going to clean this mess up" he said in a distant voice. Sam stared after him, a look of confusion on his face. After a few seconds he shrugged and went back to the table where he kept the laptop. He sat down just as Dean started to sweep up the broken shards of glass. Sam called out his brother's name and Dean lost it,

"Sam! I'm okay, just quit bugging me!" Before Sam could answer his phone went off. He'd received another message. Sam took a deep breath and pressed the 'read' button. The message said '_I'm going to kill you. Just like you killed her'_ Sam's face became pale and he froze. Dean glanced at Sam and his look of anger was replaced with one of concern. Suddenly he remembered that his brother 'hated' him; he 'wanted him to die' Screw Sam, he could take care of himself. Dean turned and trudged over to the waste bin to dispose of the glass. He paused and he turned to look at Sam again. It wasn't Sam who had whispered in his ear. It was just a voice; a stupid little voice. Perhaps he'd been hearing things.

"Hey Sam, you all right" he called because Sam seemed to be in his own world.

**Two Days Later**

Sam found himself trying to hitch a ride. Trouble is it was four in the morning and no one had stopped yet. Sam sighed in frustration. He and Dean had had a huge argument. It hadn't been his fault. Well maybe it was. He had gotten more of those messages and he'd become increasingly paranoid. Was this Dean's idea of a joke? After all Dean was the only one who'd known about Madison. Sam had accused him of sending the messages and Dean had pretended to be all confused. But Sam could see right through it, he was so sure that Dean was the culprit. Dean had asked Sam if he was serious. Sam said that he was. This prompted Dean to say, 'I saw what you went through when you killed her, hell, I even offered to do it for you and yet you think I'm capable of doing something like that!' that had silenced Sam. But he couldn't think of who else it could be. No one else knew about Madison. No one. He knew that Dean had always wanted to protect him. Surely he wouldn't do something like this. Sam didn't know anymore. Dean turned out to have some of his own suspicions. Apparently Sam was over the moon. Dean had said that he bet that Sam was over the moon now that Dean had moments to live. At the time Sam had thought that he was trying to get his own back, he'd looked into Dean's eyes and he'd seen _fear_. There'd been fear in Dean's eyes. It was almost as if Dean was scared of him. Dean had been a little distant over the past two days. He'd barely spoken to Sam. Sam wondered why that was.

The guilt had just started to kick in when he saw her. She was just standing there at the side of the road. As he pulled over he saw that it was the woman from the diner. She smiled nervously when she saw that Dean was pulling over.

"Hi" she said.

"Need a ride?" Dean asked as he wondered why he was even offering her ride. All his instincts were telling him to just move on but he didn't. She smiled at him gratefully as she opened the passenger door.

"My jerk of a boyfriend left me here…well 'ex' boyfriend now" She said as she pulled on her seatbelt. Dean watched her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked and now it was her turn to look puzzled.

"Oh are you one of Dan's friends?" She asked.

"Dan?"

"My boy – well ex boyfriend and I'll take that as a no…but I don't remember you". Dean frowned, well that was weird. She shifted in her seat and her hand accidentally brushed Dean's. "Oh sorry hun" She said with another bright smile. Dean forced himself to smile back. He started the car and asked her where she was headed. She told him and off they went. Dean found himself telling her about the lives that he and Sam had. She listened to him carefully and asked questions which he found himself answering. Dean didn't normally tell just anyone about his life, let alone a stranger he'd picked up at the side of the road.

"I think that you should talk to your brother" she said once he'd finished telling her about the latest incident. Dean told her that he'd left Sam at the side of the road. She looked Dean in the eyes and said that she was sure that Sam hadn't gone too far. Dean nodded and quickly looked away. He was surprised at how dark her eyes were.

He continued to become increasingly suspicious of his mystery passenger. _Why did he pick her up in the first place?_ He wondered. It's not like he liked her or anything. She seemed to be in deep thought about something so he didn't try to make conversation. He concentrated on trying to find Sam. _He's probably hitched a ride somewhere_ Dean thought with a wary sigh. He hadn't meant to throw Sam out like that but the voices had gotten to him. Those _damn _voices. He knew better than that. Obviously the whole random death threat messages were troubling him. Dean wanted to find out who it was. He couldn't believe that Sam thought it was him. What could Dean possibly gain from doing something like that? That's why what happened next surprised him.


	3. The Mysterious Passenger

Sam looked up as heard the noise of a car engine in the distance

Sam looked up as heard the noise of a car engine in the distance. He could just make out the outline of a black car although he couldn't tell what make it was yet. After a few seconds he realised that it was his brothers Impala. So Dean had come to his senses and realised that he was being stupid. Or maybe not. The car seemed to be hurtling towards him as a fast speed. It was almost as if Dean wanted to run him over. He remained still as his heart began to pound. Should he stand his ground or move out of the way? Either way he had no option because the Impala had now veered of the road and it was straight at Sam. Sam threw himself out of the way and the car came to a halt. Dean blinked several times and he turned to look at his passenger but she'd gone. Was that Sam lying on the ground? _Did I do that? _Dean thought. He realised that he'd been gripping the steering wheel tightly and he let go. He didn't remember what had happened; he barely remembered picking up that woman. _Where did she go anyway?_ He got out of the car and he went over to Sam. Sam seemed to shift backwards when he saw Dean approaching him.

"You tried to run me over" Sam said, his face pale with shock. Dean opened his mouth to argue but he realised that he didn't even remember what had happened.

"I…I don't remember" he said truthfully.

"Yeah…right, you don't remember - how convenient" Sam looked away from his brother. Dean looked down at Sam with a panicked expression on his face.

"Listen Sam, I'm sorry but no I honestly don't remember" he said quietly. Sam sighed deeply; he didn't know what was going on. Hell, he just wanted to sleep. Although he'd probably dream of Dean attacking him with a gigantic saw or something. Sam didn't know what to think anymore. _Was Dean behind this? _Before Sam could broaden his thoughts Dean called his name. Sam looked up at Dean and saw how shaken he was and he struggled to his feet. He told Dean that he was okay and that knew that Dean hadn't meant to run him over. He looked at Dean and said,

"So what do we do now?"

"We carry on as normal," Dean said with a shrug, "We hunt down evil bad asses and we do our job." Sam nodded in agreement, if it had been any other day Sam probably would have laughed at Dean's use of the word 'normal'. Their lives weren't normal - what was happening to them now certainly wasn't normal. Sam didn't even know what 'normal' was anymore. Dean trudged over to the Impala and Sam did the same. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the brothers - almost as if they didn't trust each other. As they drove to wherever they were going - they didn't really know - Dean told Sam about the mysterious woman.

"So she just disappeared," Sam said angrily, "_After _you told her everything" Dean opened his mouth to argue but he closed it again as he realised that it happened like that.

"Who do you think she was?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged,

"I don't know Dean…I just can't believe that you told her everything, I mean did she ask questions? Did she want to know anything in particular?" Dean glanced at Sam and he looked away guiltily. Sam sank down further into his seat,

"She asked about me right?" The look on Dean's face gave Sam his answer and he turned to look out of the window as he wondered why things had turned out like this.

"Sam don't worry…I'm sure I didn't tell her everything…" Dean froze as he trailed off. He'd just remembered something. Sam didn't even turn around,

"What now?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It was that woman! The one from that diner we were at!" Dean said.

"The creepy one?" Sam asked. Dean nodded "And you told her everything? This just gets better" Sam said as he shook his head

_She smiled, everything had gone to plan. Although Sam seemed to get over Dean trying to run him over pretty quickly. Hmm, he was probably still suspicious. That made things a lot easier; she could mess with his mind. She was going to make The Winchesters suffer. Sam especially. Dean she could handle but Sam was more challenging. She liked a challenge. She suppressed a laugh. She would never get tired of finding ways to make his life hell. Literally._

Sam glanced at his phone cautiously. He's stopped receiving those messages and calls but he was still suspicious. Not of Dean…well at least he didn't think he was. He and Dean had stopped off at a motel so that they could shower and change. Neither of them seemed to want to acknowledge the issue that they were faced with. Someone or something was after them - and they didn't know what. They hadn't spoken about what had happened since they'd reached the motel. Sam was reluctant to start up a conversation because he knew that it would probably turn into an argument. Sam was sure that if that happened he'd end up saying something that he didn't want Dean to know.

"Are you expecting a call?" Dean's voice cut into his thoughts and Sam realised that he'd been glaring at his phone.

"Uh…no, you know… just checking for…messages" Sam replied. Dean looked at his brother but said nothing. Just at that moment Sam's phone rang. Sam looked at it but he made no attempt to answer it. It rang for a few seconds until Dean said,

"Dude, aren't you going to answer that?" Sam took a deep breath and pressed the answer button. After a few seconds he'd hung up; there'd been no one at the other end. Dean looked up and saw how vulnerable Sam looked. He hadn't really seen Sam's vulnerable side in recent times but even so he didn't like to see it. Sam must have sensed Dean's reluctance to say anything because he said,

"So what next? Where are we heading?"

"I thought that maybe we should go back to the diner and ask about our mysterious stalker"

"You mean _you're _mysterious stalker," Sam said with a twinkle in his eye. Dean shot him a look and Sam laughed to himself.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said as he became serious once again, "What if this woman is possessed? I mean we've pissed off a lot of demons in our time" Dean nodded,

"Well that's a possibility, but which one would it be?" Sam didn't answer but he had a suspicion of his own.


	4. Confusion

**This is kind of short because I cut a bit out that I couldn't be bothered to type up because I typed up chapter 5 before I typed this for some weird reason. But I will add back the cut parts onto chapter 5 so that it all make sense.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Confusion

Dean settled into the driver seat but he didn't start the car. Sam sat patiently in passenger's seat although he was beginning to get impatient. _Just start the car already_ he thought. Obviously Dean was having some difficulties but they could deal with that later. Dean wanted to go after this woman so that it what they were going to do, but he had his doubts. However he didn't think that Sam wanted to her them at the moment. Dean was probably pissing him off right now.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam said suddenly. He had said in his normal tone of voice but Dean could tell that Sam wasn't in the best of moods.

"All right, we'll get going" Dean muttered. As he drove Sam began to thumb threw Dean's cassette collection. Dean didn't mind, he just didn't think that Sam wanted to actually play any. Sam just wanted to keep himself occupied. _Tough luck, _Dean thought, _He going to have to put up with me._

"So…what are we going to do when we find this stalker lady?" he asked. Sam shrugged. Dean sighed,

"So what are we going to if we see her at the diner?" he said.

"I don't know Dean! You're the one who wants to go back and find her okay, so don't ask me!" Sam shot back angrily. After he'd calmed down a little he said, "Besides, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do" Dean didn't say anything after that.

It was dark by the time they reached the diner. Both brothers were tired but they hadn't come all this way for anything. Sam was the first to get out of the car, he saw a shadowed figure running down a nearby street. He told Dean to go ahead while he went to check it out. Dean agreed a little reluctantly and Sam pursued the shadowed figure. He jogged over to the street making sure that he was completely aware of his surroundings. There was no sign of the shadowed figure. Sam frowned and then something occurred to him. If the mysterious woman was somewhere near here then this would have been a way to separate the brothers. He had to get back to Dean. Just at that moment there was a loud noise. Sam's blood froze and then he ran as fast as he could and he saw that the diner had erupted into flames. Sam thought he could hear a voice but he ignored it, "DEAN!" he yelled and he ducked and ran into the diner. There was a great billowing fire and there were thick clouds of smoke. Sam clasped his hand over his mouth so he didn't inhale too much smoke. The bright orange flames seemed to be jumping higher and they chased after him. Sam swore that he could see a pair of eyes of eyes looking at him but they disappeared. _Pull yourself together_ he thought. Suddenly there was a loud crack and part of the ceiling gave way. Sam began to panic and he screamed his brother's name. After a prolonged coughing fit, he continued to search for his brother. He wondered why there was nobody else in the diner, besides Dean of course. Sam hadn't seen anyone or anything. Sam tripped over something and he stumbled to the ground. The last thing he remembered was someone calling his name.

"So you didn't go in?" Sam said. Dean looked at his brother as he noted the suspicion in his voice.

"No I didn't" he replied. Sam was trying to piece the facts together but Dean wasn't helping. Sam thought he knew why.

"You think I set this whole thing up don't you? He asked. He became angry when Dean didn't reply. "That's bullshit Dean!, why would I do that?" Dean thought it best not to say anything but this just made Sam even angrier "Oh I get it because you tried to run me over with your stupid car I tried to kill you by sending you into a burning building?!" That's exactly what Dean had been thinking until Sam had said out loud. He had to admit that it did sound a bit far-fetched. Sam looked away.

"Why are you so determined to believe that I am on the one behind this?" Sam said quietly, "Do you know something that I don't?"


	5. Gone

**End of Chapter 4**

Sam turned around; his brown eyes looking straight at Dean.

"Why'd you bring me back? If you hadn't then you wouldn't have to watch out for me, oh I wouldn't be trying to kill you…although you sold your soul to bring me back so in a sense I've already killed you! Just finding ways to _physically _kill you is all I do these days, it's not like we're in the middle of a war or anything and -" Sam stopped suddenly; he couldn't say anymore. Dean let out a low whistle. _Talk about letting off steam_ he thought. Sam's face became pale and he took a step back unsteadily.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Gone

Sam hadn't said a word to Dean apart from saying he wanted to sleep. Dean just wanted to explain why he'd done what he had. Sam had to understand that it wasn't him. It was her controlling him. He wasn't as strong as Sam was…he didn't have powers. Not that Sam had powers. That was all over now.

"Hey Sam, you awake" he said, Sam had gone to bed as soon as they'd checked into the motel. He hadn't said a word since his outburst earlier. Dean had given it an hour or two but he really wanted to clear the air now. He was just about to call his brother's name when Sam said,

"Dean just leave me alone". Sam had a throbbing headache; the last thing he needed was another slanging match with Dean. Although he doubted that Dean would leave him alone. He was right.

"Look, I'm sorry all right, sorry for being a total ass" Dean stopped then he realised that Sam wasn't going to say anything, "Look its her…she got into my head…she said all of this stuff…I…I didn't know what I was doing" Sam sat up slowly and he faced Dean.

"So are you saying that you were possessed?" he asked. Dean didn't have an answer for that. They _had _gotten those tattoos so Dean would hate to think that he had been possessed.

"Do you remember those demons, about a week after the devil's gate opened, remember that women who killed someone because she wanted those shoes?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Well _Envy _was controlling her right, he'd gotten into her mind some how…maybe that's what this is?" Sam continued. Dean frowned for a moment, he had to admit that what Sam was saying did kind of make sense.

"So you don't think I was possessed?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head,

"No you probably weren't, If you had been or if you were possessed I'd probably be dead by now." Dean opened his mouth to argue but then he remembered that Sam had been possessed once and he'd killed another hunter so, he reckoned that Sam knew what he was talking about.

Dean said something about going to get something from the car and he made his way outside. Sam meanwhile got out of his bed completely; he hadn't been able to sleep. He wanted to know who'd sent the messages and who was behind the messages and phone calls. He wouldn't rest until he knew. And one more thing preyed on his mind Dean's year was going by slowly and all of this just made Sam even more determined to save him.

When Dean came back into the motel room there was no sign of Sam. Dean raised an eyebrow…_that was weird_. The bathroom was empty…and his stuff was gone. Dean froze where the hell was Sam? He pulled out his cell and as he did this he saw a white piece of paper. It was a note from Sam. The note had his name on it and it was in Sam's handwriting, It basically said that Sam had gone after her. Sam was very adamant about Dean staying where he was. Dean scrunched up the paper and threw it at the wall. Anger flared up inside of him. No way was he staying here. Besides, he didn't take orders from anyone. Least of all Sam.


End file.
